


let me hold you tonight

by kallistob



Series: Spilled Ink(tober) [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Married Couple, Married Life, Overworking, Percival needs to sleep, Percival refuses to sleep, Pillow Fights, Theseus is desperate, hugs and kisses, it's so fluffy i'm going soft in my old days send help, wizard husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistob/pseuds/kallistob
Summary: Percival overworks himself. Theseus just wants his husband to rest.-Written for the Inktober prompt "fight".





	let me hold you tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Funkspiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/gifts), [QED_Scribblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QED_Scribblings/gifts).



> Since everyone's out there doing inktober or kinktober, I decided I might as well try too ! Today's prompt was "fight", which honestly could have gone angsty and wrong and instead I just. Fluff. Married wizard husbands. 
> 
> I probs won't be able to keep up with writing a fic per day, but I'll do my best !!
> 
> Work unbetaed, english isn't my first language, all mistakes are mine *finger guns*

Theseus should have known better than to believe Percival when the man said he was tired, and retiring to bed early.

But he'd been elated. He’d smiled softly at his husband, kissed him, and offered to do the ironing himself. Percival had thanked him before going to the bathroom, and a couple of minutes passed before Theseus heard the sound of water running.

He’d passed by the door on his way to retrieve their clean clothes. It was left ajar, and Theseus was greeted to the heartwarming sight of Percival enjoying a bubble bath. His arms rested on either side of the tub, his head was tipped back and his eyes were closed. Theseus busied himself in the living room, ironing and folding their clothes neatly until Percival came back. He wore nothing but a towel around his hips, and Theseus kissed him tenderly before shooing Percival off to the bedroom.

His husband needed the rest. Theseus himself wasn’t tired, having taken a day off from work for once. He stopped ironing and put the board away.

Summoning a book to himself, he walked to the sofa in front of the fireplace and settled down. A quick wave of his hand had the fire roaring and he sagged against the pillows, enjoying the warmth and comfort. After a couple of chapters he got up to make himself a cup of herbal tea, and soon after he felt drowsy, blinking back sleep from his eyes.

A quick look at the mantle indicated, much to his surprise, that it was close to midnight. He blindly sent his empty cup of tea to the kitchen sink. His next stop was the bathroom, and he scratched at his beard absent-mindedly as he went there to brush his teeth. He was very careful not to make too much noise as he prepared himself for bed. Percival had to be snoring peacefully, like he rightfully deserved, and Theseus would be damned if he took that from him. His husband worked himself to the bone, barely sleeping five hours on a good day. It hurt Theseus to see him like this, but as someone who underwent the same predicament at the Ministry of Magic, and who valued greatness, he understood.  He tiptoed to their bedroom and turned the doorknob slowly.

He fully expected to find the lights dimmed, to see a pile of blankets vaguely shaped like a human with a tuft of dark hair peeking out from under the covers. He was neither prepared nor happy, however, to find Percival sitting and lying against the headboard, kept awake. Their bed was drowning under a messy pile of files and paperwork as Percival discussed with the President via a two-way mirror.

“Are you done reviewing the notes I gave you for tomorrow’s meeting?” She was asking, her harsh voice making Percival wince. The man pushed his glasses up his nose, and searched for something amongst the sea of files as Theseus watched from the door, speechless.

“Were those the ones?” Percival asked hastily, holding a couple of papers filled with neat scrawls in his hand. Theseus heard Seraphina sigh, and Percival blinked. Even in the low light Theseus could see how tired the man looked, how his lips quivered.

“These are part of it, yes. But there were fifteen more pages to go through, Percival. I hope you haven't lost them. We can’t afford a diplomatic incident because we are ill-prepared regarding the subject, which is why I gave you those files.”

Percival swallowed, then said faintly, “I know, Madam President.”

“Then read them, and learn them.”

“Yes, Madam President.”

“And when you’re done,” she continued mercilessly much to Theseus’ disbelief, “I need you to write a quick speech to reassure the New York Ghost that the Second Salemers are under control and are not, in fact, gathering more followers.”

“Aren’t they?” Percival frowned.

Theseus could perfectly imagine Seraphina’s glare. “As I said,” she replied in a clipped voice, “They’re under control. I will also need you to attend Wednesday’s meeting with the President of South Africa in my stead. My hands are full.”

“But --” Percival started helplessly, then sighed in defeat.

Theseus had had enough. He walked to the bed in quick, purposeful strides, snatched the mirror from Percival’s hands and stared at the President. Her only indication of surprise was a raise of her eyebrows, before she smoothly said, “Mr. Scamander.”

“Madam President. On Wednesday, my husband and I are planning to spend a quiet afternoon together as it is our wedding anniversary. I’m sure you can attend that meeting yourself. Good day to you.” He clapped the mirror shut, then looked back at Percival. “And _you._ I thought you were sleeping!”

“I intended to,” Percival said pitifully. “But then I remembered everything I had to do, and then Seraphina called me, and I couldn’t --”

“Hey, hey. Deep breath.” Theseus sat on the edge on the bed, trying to reign in his annoyance at how helpless he felt. He was _worried_ , damn it. He took Percival’s hands in his and kissed his knuckles. “You need a break, baby.”

“I can’t,” Percival said, voice rough. “She needs me. They all need me.”

“And you need a break,” Theseus repeated. “She’s working you to the bone, look at you.” Theseus reached out and took off Percival’s glasses gently, putting them away on the nightstand. “All of this,” he gestured to the various files, “can wait, love. Or if it can’t, then at least let me help you get through it tonight.”

“Theseus…” Percival said warmly, leaning forward to kiss his nose. “Don’t you have work tomorrow?”

“I do,” Theseus sighed, “but you catch three hours of sleep, I catch three hours of sleep. You know the drill. You jump, I jump and all that shit.”

“That’s… utterly ridiculous,” Percival frowned.

“What I’m trying to say is : please, please let me help you get rid of that insane amount of work, so that I can finally kiss you goodnight and hold you in my arms as we drift off to sleep because I love you.”

Percival flushed to the tip of his ears, and Theseus grinned at him. “C’mon, love. It can’t be that long. What was there, fifteen pages? You take seven, I’ll take eight and we can jot down what’s important with your quick-quote quill. We’ll be done in no time.”

Percival hesitated, clearly torn between accepting help and feeling guilty for making Theseus stay awake. But in the end he nodded, promising Theseus to make up for it on their anniversary day, and Theseus’ smile widened.

“And how, exactly, do you intend to make up for it?” He asked lightly.

“Oh, you know,” Percival said, licking his lips.“I was thinking maybe something along the lines of ‘bend me in half and bury your cock deep inside me’, but if you don’t want that we can simply go to a restaurant to celebrate.”

Theseus laughed happily, and kissed Percival again. And again, and again until the man was clinging to his shoulders and moaning into his open mouth.

Theseus pushed him back and Percival fell on the bed. He was quick to straddle Percival's hips, grabbing his wrists and pinning his arms up above his head. Percival writhed under him.

“I can’t believe you brought paperwork to bed when we could be sleeping,” Theseus murmured in reproach. “Or _fucking_.”

“Well someone in this house has to pay for our taxes, darling,” Percival replied after a bit, distracted by Theseus’ hand caressing the soft skin of his neck. “Thes...”

Theseus used magic to pop open the buttons of Percival’s pajama top, one by one, humming in approval as pale skin and dusky pink nipples were revealed to his gaze.

“Theseus,” Percival warned even as he arched his back, stretching languidly like a satisfied cat. “We have to work.”

“Hmmm. Look’it you,” Theseus breathed, still holding Percival’s arms up in a strong grip. Percival bared his throat when Theseus kissed his way down the side of his neck, before nipping at the skin. “ _Work._ ”

“Theseus - Theseus Scamander, if you don’t release me right now, you won’t be allowed to touch my ass for a month.”

 _That_ made Theseus pause. He blinked and straightened up on Percival’s lap, finally letting go of his hands. “That's not fucking fair.”

“Get _off_ me, Scamander.”

Theseus didn’t move.

He considered his options. On the one hand, a couple of boring hours of paperwork, leading to collapsing in bed together with his partner, and snuggles. On the other hand, he could keep teasing Percival until the man was a crying mess under him, begging for Theseus’ cock.

Tough decision.  

He was still thinking, keeping Percival trapped below him when something hit him square in the face.

Percival grabbed the pillow again and threw it at Theseus’ chest, then smashed it on the top of his husbands’ head, until Theseus finally got over his surprise and confiscated the offending item, barely believing it. “Did you just hit me with a pillow?!”

“Let me _work_ ,” Percival ordered, arms crossed over his chest like a petulant child. Theseus hugged the pillow to his own chest and pouted, and Percival’s gaze softened. “C’mon, darling. I'm tired.”

“You hit me with a pillow,” Theseus protested. “I’m not moving until you apologize.”

Percival rolled his eyes. “Hit me with it if it makes you feel better. Baby, please. We need to get rid of this shit, or Seraphina will kill me.”

“She’s the one who deserves a pillow to the face,” Theseus muttered, but he obliged - rolling over the files and papers without a care in the world to lie down next to Percival. Percival sighed, the both of them staring at the ceiling.

“We have to move,” Percival whispered finally. He retrieved his glasses on the nightstand and as soon as he laid down on the bed again Theseus hit him playfully with the pillow.

“Really?” Percival asked, amused.

Theseus chuckled, then yawned. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop. But I bet if we were really fighting, I would win.”

Percival scoffed. “You couldn’t hold your own in a pillow fight against _me,_ Scamander. I have years of practice.”

“Against whom, an invisible friend? Wandless magic? Did you hit yourself in the face with pillows?” Theseus drawled. “I have a brother, dear husband of mine. We’ve fought for a long time. I would crush you.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Percival said disdainfully. He straightened up, fluffing the pillow against the headboard again - then groaned as he felt something hit his back. Repeatedly. “For the love of -- Theseus!”

Theseus held his hands up in surrender, throwing the pillow away. “I’m done, I’m done. Alright. Fifteen fucking pages. You want coffee for this?”

“... Fuck, yeah. Thank you, love.”

Theseus nodded in understanding. He left the bed despite his body’s protests and put on the heavy sweater he kept in a chair near the door. “You want something to eat, too?”

Percival shook his head. He was already propped up against the headboard, glasses back on his nose and fountain pen in hand as he read through one of the numerous papers that littered the bed. Theseus let him be, opening the door wide to go to the kitchen.

“Thes?”

Theseus turned around, hopeful.  But Percival hadn’t changed his mind about working. No, he merely looked at his husband before smiling, warm and gentle and beautiful. “I love you.”

And Theseus - Theseus felt himself melt.

Damn him, this man was his universe. They’d go through this night, and all the nights to come, together - lighting stars in their paths until time came to join them in the sky.

“I love you too.”

 

\--

 

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a comment if you liked it i'm a tired college student with no time to spare and feedback is my only reward, thanks, i love you *snuggles*


End file.
